


oh those seconds between us

by littlelooneyluna



Series: ~ 'cause my baby's sweet as can be ~ [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Years, another edition from my robron headcanons, just some soppy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: it's new years eve and robert is being overly affectionate in his drunken state as the countdown begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm forever bitter about the fact that we didn't see either one of our boys in in new years eve so i just had to write this, hope you enjoy <3

It's loud and bright and everyone's having a right good old time of it. It's making Aaron laugh, he's seeing his whole family down pints and loosen up and _God_ it's like his mum is actually planning on getting legless.

  
"You want another pint babe?" Aaron snaps his head up as he hears Robert. Yeah he's probably far gone now isn't he? Aaron thinks because he's dropping in terms of endearments.

  
Aaron smiles, leans down a little and dares himself to hold Robert's hand on the bar. Robert grins almost automatically and then he's repeating the question and making Aaron laugh.

  
"No I'm fine," Aaron says, shaking his head and then standing up a little so he can whisper in Robert's ear. "No more for you either."

  
Robert rolls his eyes and then leans into Aaron, bumping their bodies together a little. "You're no fun." He declares, almost child like.

  
Aaron sighs and then strokes Robert's arm. "I can be fun later, if you're still standing."

  
Robert blushes, "Yeah?" Aaron nods in confirmation and then watches Robert neck back another pint without stopping.

  
"Easy there," Aaron whispers, a smile on his face. "If you keep going at this rate you'll have no idea where to stick it later."  
Robert's eyes are all wide and he laughs before nearly falling over the stool.

  
Adam claps his hands together at the scene playing out in front of him, his best mate holding up his silly excuse of a fiancé.   
Aaron shoots him a look and then turns to his mum who's trying to get everyone's attention.

  
"The countdown's going to start in a sec!" Chas yells over the noise in the pub, pint in her hand decorated with a pink curly straw bobbing around the top of it.

  
Aaron smiles, for a second forgets that he's in a crowded pub and just thinks of everything instead. He honestly didn't think he'd still be here now. He wouldn't be if it wasn't for -

  
 _Robert_.

  
He's laughing at himself for how drunk he is and Aaron's smiling at him because it's all so endearing. It's weird to think of a time where Robert was just this closed book, this enigma that Aaron had fallen in love with.

  
Robert's pacing himself with yet another pint and Aaron's letting him, for now.

  
"Ya hear that babe?" Robert slurs his words and then he's trying to wrap a hand around Aaron's neck. "The countdown." He smiles, eyes all hazy with merriness.

  
Aaron nods, tries to wriggle out of the hold Robert has on him. "Yeah Rob, the count -"

  
"I love you." Robert blurts out softly, too softly and Aaron pulls a face because he can't hear above the music. "I LOVE YA."  
Robert yells and then Chas is doing this little warm expression and looking at them.

  
Aaron flushes red and then nods. "Yeah I know you do, no need to shout it mate." He teases gently.

  
Robert frowns harshly, "I'd shout it from the - the - uh, what do they call -"

  
"From the rooftops." Aaron fills in, makes Robert smile like a little boy.

  
"I do. I love ya." Robert mumbles, moved closer and holds at Aaron's waist without caring who sees. "I - love _everything_ about ya."

  
Aaron scoffs and then his mum is ringing the bell.

  
Robert suddenly stands and then he's grabbing Aaron by the wrists. "Aaron, I love your - your _eyes_."

  
**_10_ **

  
Aaron rolls his eyes, can hardly hear his drunk fiancé over the sound of everyone chanting.

  
"I love your - your _arms_!" Robert shouts over everyone, he doesn't care, he's letting all his inhibitions go as he tightens a grip on Aaron's arms. "They're so _big_." He says, voice trying to be sexy and slow.

  
**_9_ **

  
"I love your - your hair! It's so fucking fluffy sometimes with all those curls that you -"

  
Aaron pulls a hand over Robert's mouth and laughs.

  
"You're _so_ drunk." Aaron laughs, places a hand on Roberts chest.

  
_**8** _

  
"I love your smile you know?" Robert's voice is still trying to battle above the music and the voices.

  
Aaron smiles even wider, wants to please Robert if he can.

  
**_7_ **

  
"And - and your scruff. You little - little beard." Robert holds Aaron's face and squeezes it, making the younger man pull away and telling him to do one.

  
**_6_ **

  
"I love - love your heart." That makes Aaron let out a little shaky breath because Robert practically collapses into his chest and he's all teary eyed.

  
"Robert you idiot, you're so bladdered!" Aaron remarks, shakes his head loving.

  
**_5_ **

  
"And your - your little - little height." Robert slurs, steps forward that little bit it's and then Aaron's saying, "Do one," one more time.

  
**_4_ **

  
"I love your strength," Robert whispers like he finally realises that he needs to and then Aaron's laughing against him.

  
**_3_ **

  
"Love your laugh too. It's so fucking beautiful."

  
**_2_ **

  
"And your neck, the way I can suck on it when -"

  
Robert feels Aaron place a hand on his mouth yet again and he laughs until it's dropped by Aaron.

  
"Public Rob," Aaron hisses in his ear playfully.

  
**_1_ **

  
"I just fucking love ya." Robert yells, smiles a little as Aaron catches his breath and then hears everyone shouting 'happy new year' before Aaron smashes their mouths together and they both nearly fall back on the stool as Adam wolf whistles at them.

  
Robert pulls back first, all breathless and surprised that Aaron just kissed him in _public_.

  
"Happy new year Robert." Aaron says, shakiness in his tone as he holds onto Robert's jumper and forgets the world.

  
Roberts barely standing straight, drunk out of his mind and yet he knows for sure that he loves Aaron and that it's going to be a happy year. It has to be.

  
"Happy new year." Robert says, smiling a little as he speaks and then he's gripping onto Aaron and planting a sloppy kiss on his neck.

  
Aaron smiles shyly, "Love ya," he whispers. "You drug git." He adds playfully, holding Robert a little tighter towards him because - he loves him so much it aches a little inside to think of a second without him near.

  
Robert laughs at that before watching Aaron lean over and hug his mum, hug his best mate and he stands there (tries to at least) and feels nothing but this buzzing sense of warmness travel through him.


End file.
